


Rocktober 30 Day Challenge

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fertility Issues, Future, Gen, Humor, Miscarriage, One Shot Collection, Out of Sequence Storytelling, Rocktober, Rocktober 30 day challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: A look into the land of metal, before the first rebellion, after the second and beyond. Who falls in love? Who is still kicking after the war? What's happening since the game ended?This is a collection of stories based on the universe of Brutal Legend, and around the 30 day challenge that happened last Rocktober.





	1. Welcome To The Age Of Metal

He wrinkled his nose a little as he peered over the ledge. Below his car was a smoking wreck of wheels, metal and a warped radio playing strained heavy metal. Eddie scratched his chin uncertainly. Well, okay, he needed to learn the terrain around here, and how to drive his car properly. 

“I still can’t believe there isn’t any mead.” Ophelia lingered next to him, peering down as well. She hadn’t been in the car, but the wreck was hard to miss. 

“You still have yet to tell me what mead is.” 

The roadie looked away from his car back to the brunette. “Think beer but… sweet.” Did this land have honey? Bees? Were there heavy metal bees? 

Ophelia gave a thoughtful sound. 

"Question, are there _bees_ here?" Now he needed to make heavy metal bees a thing.


	2. Ironheade

Val popped her gum, eyes landing firmly on another Razor Girl laying in the grass staring at the sky listlessly. It took the camo clad woman a second to remember the other woman’s name, Suzie- the one with the real squeaky voice. 

Val chewed thoughtfully for a moment before walking over to the platinum blonde. She came to a stop next to the other woman, toes of her sneakers nearly touching the wild blonde hair splayed out across the grass. “Deep thoughts?” 

“Depression.” Suzie peeped up, just as squeaky as Val remembered. Maybe _squeakier_. “I slept with that mustached jerk and he- he just left!?” 

Val gave an understanding noise at that, she walked around Suzie, moving to settle down next to her. “Men, all the damn same.” 

“No kidding.” Suzie sighed, puffing up her cheeks in a pout. “I should just- be a lesbian! I always liked girls more anyways. I mean, they’re so soft, and nice, and- actually listen.” 

Val arched a brow back, “You’re in luck, because I’m queen lesbian. Let me bring you into the fold.” Val pulled her gum out, chucking it aside in favor of other activities to come.

Suzie managed a confused sound before being gently pulled into a kiss. Suzie found herself melting into the kiss, turning to lay across the other woman.


	3. Car

“You _still_ owe me a car.” 

Ophelia leaned forward casually as she spoke, resting an elbow on the steering wheel of the druid plow. Her dark brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders framing her face, her hair had grown out a little since the war. The pink flush of her cheeks and glow of contentment made the entire debacle worth it as far as Eddie was concerned. 

Eddie had to admit he liked the view. The rich tapestry his imagination easily filled in the blanks of a beautiful woman driving a powerful car, a powerful car that had a button you could push and make giant swords swing out at enemies in passing. If anyone could handle it, it would be Ophelia.

“I do, I really do.” He agreed with a wistful kind of sigh, leaning against the dashboard of the car, smiling back at the brunette from his spot in the passenger seat. “Remind me when we get back to Bladehenge to draw up some plans.”

Ophelia laughed a little, “Like I could forget.”


	4. The Titans

“The Titans be damned!” Lita threw a bottle against the ground, it shattered loudly against the rocks underfoot. “This is-! I’m going to strangle him!” The blonde was flushed red, clearly angry and ready to burst. Being drunk and angry was not a great combination for Lita. She fumbled to try and grab her weapon from where it was propped up on a weapon rack, only to be stopped last moment. A gentle hand catching her wrist and holding it.

“Calm yourself.” Rima Queen of the Zaulia was fairly calm, a contrast to the blonde woman. Her grip was careful on Lita’s wrist. That much was what kept the blonde from ripping herself out of Rima’s grasp. Anyone else would have been struck down for grabbing her like this. “Revenge can be had but, wisely. Rushing in now will only weaken your chances of true blood for blood revenge.” 

Rima’s simple statement stalled the blonde for a moment. The drunk woman was parsing out Rima’s words, squinting a little. “That… is a good idea.” 

“Yes.” Rima stated simply back. She curiously tilted her head watching Lita for a moment. She finally released Lita’s wrist, realizing she had been holding it far too long. “Of course it is.” 

Lita finally let her hand drop to her side, she stepped forward reaching out to grab the other woman. “You’re brilliant.” 

“You’re drunk.” Rima dryly stated, though she found herself pulled into a kiss.


	5. Hair Metal Milita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter guest stars my OC Juno and her daughter Alya. Cause we needed some Razor Girls to be in this chapter as two groupies fought each other drunkenly.

“Tssssh. Whatttteverrr.” She sneered lowly back, leaning forward to apply her lipstick. Her gaze drifting from the other woman behind her to her reflection with her casual dismissal. “S’yeah, riiiight, Vivi.” 

Not that her makeup routine would continue all that seamlessly. The short lanky platinum blonde woman behind her snarled, grabbing a towel and chucking it at the tall woman. The towel being, a towel did not go far through the air. 

“Fuck you, Karen!” The towel nearly hitting her caused a lipstick line across her face. Karen bristled, jabbing in the shorter woman’s direction. “Youuuuu slut!” 

“Says you, Karen Mcslutteron!” Vivi grabbed a can of hairspray, uncapping it with a snarl of her own. She rattled the can aggressively, threatening to spray. “Come any closer and I’ll put a finishing layer on your ugly as hell hair.”

Karen hissed, leaping forward. “You cunt!” Right into a blast of hairspray. Her scream echoed in the room, nearly deafening the other woman trying to avoid the brawl. The cramped dressing room turned into a brawl when the can went flying through the air. 

An older woman seated further back against the wall just openly winced, “Titans fucking save us. Is this what Lionwhyte’s reduced us to? Petty cat fighting over who has the best ass?!” 

Her daughter patted her shoulders gently, “Well, at least Karen and Viv will kill each other?” 

Juno paused for a long moment, “Fuck, you’re right.” 

“We can consider it two problems solving themselves.” Alya stated helpfully with a shrug, ducking as a brush collided with the wall near her head. “Resolving themselves in a real bad way.”


	6. Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a chapter soooo far in the future people barely remember Eddie and co.

“Ever wonder what The Roadie was like?” The question hangs heavily in the air between the two teenagers. 

The younger of the two shrugs uncertainly, “I dunno. Nice? Friendly? I don’t think bout it a lot.” 

“He like… swung in and stuff.” The first teenager mused, balancing her chin in her hand as she stared out across the expanse of Bladehenge. The bustling village was still growing, taking up more of the plains by the year. “Just outta nowhere, from Ormagoden himself. Can you like believe it? He made all of this possible and saved humanity!” 

“I know the legend Macy.” The younger sighs loudly back, rolling onto her side to kick her friend’s side lightly. “We all learned about him in school.” 

“Yeah, but- _still_! How can you not think about it, Kandy?!” 

“Cause he’s like super dead?” Kandy stated dryly in turn, “Why don’t you just ogle at his ancestors-“

Macy rolled her eyes, quick to offer the correct word. “Descendants.” 

“Dependents, whaaaaaatever. Go ask them about The Roadie.“

“That would be weird and you know it.”

“Not any weirder than this conversation already is. Probably just as booorrriiingggg!” Kandy sing-songed back at her friend, laughing when Macy rolled around to punch her in the butt. 

“Oh my god! You butt puncher!” 

“I’m gonna do it again if you don’t shut up!” Macy shook her fist back at her friend, before the two teenagers dissolved into a giggle fit.


	7. Stage

Mangus laughed, throwing the clipboard over his shoulder as he grabbed the nearest Fire Baron’s hand. The burly man laughed, readily moving with Mangus as the two danced close. 

Eddie grinned at the sight, leaning forward to speak into the microphone in his grasp. “C’mon, you fucks, it’s time to dance!” He motioned for people to jump onto the stage and join the party already happening. A few people were quick to scramble up onto the stage, stomping on the sturdy floor and joining. 

Victory, victory after a long fight led to delirium, and quite a bit of joy. Metal poured out of the stage speakers, rattling the loose gravel underfoot as the surviving warriors danced. It wasn’t a mosh pit, not with how loose boned and tired everyone is, but it was equally a celebration. 

People found partners, some danced by themselves, others threw themselves off of things. A few Headbangers stumbled over some speakers, falling off of the stage, laughing amongst themselves. Others dove off to tackle each other. The stomping and carrying on only grew louder as the song changed, the fast pace sending people in a playful frenzy of dancing. Some swapped partners, some just fell over in a heap off of the stage. 

Eddie found himself swept up by Ophelia, dragged away from the mic to dance as well. He had no qualms about it, falling into step with her. He laughed a little as they swayed together vaguely with the music. The two swerved around Mangus and his partner, exchanging playful finger guns in passing. 

The couple found themselves kissing after Eddie twirled and caught Ophelia. The two broke away, slowing their dance to just rest their foreheads together. Ophelia laced her fingers with Eddies, tugging him backstage away from the crowd to just flop down on the polished floor, dragging him with her. 

Ironheade’s victory was fresh, beautiful and elating in so many ways. Eddie felt his heart in his throat as he looked at the woman he was laying next to. 

He wanted more victories like this.


	8. Merch Booth

The woman muttered lowly under her breath as she held aloft a shirt. She held it against herself for comparison after a moment of deliberation. 

At best the shirt was embarrassingly too big, her other option was intensely too small. Neither option were what she wanted at the moment. “Really, this is all the sizing you have left?” 

The lean headbanger shrugged awkwardly, “Sorry, after a stage battle we always run out of sizes real fast. You’re lucky I held what I could back.” 

“Fuuuck.” The Razor Girl’s head lulled back in frustration. “Guess I’ll settle for making this into a crop top to try and make it kinda cool. I don’t wanna be swimming in a shirt.” 

“Want me to help, or you got it?” 

“Please, otherwise I’m going to scream louder than those demons whose ass we kicked.” The Razor Girl handed the larger shirt over, settling into a proper pout. 

The headbanger chuckled lightly back, offering a sympathetic smile as he placed the shirt down onto a wooden table and started measuring it out. “Sorry, Meggie, I tried.” 

“Iiiii knowwwww.” She sighed back.


	9. Motorforge

He dusted his hands off of on his jeans with an annoyed huff. “What is with that guy?” Eddie wondered aloud as he eyed the Motorforge entrance warily. 

He had jumped out of his car after exiting the Motorforge to pluck up some red flowers for Ophelia. She liked the flowers and Eddie liked surprising her, but the conversation he had earlier with the Guardian left a sour note in the roadie’s mind. 

“He’s walkin’ around in a fuckin’ snuggy and he’s givin’ me shit about my look?” The memory of The Guardian Of Metal’s words makes Eddie’s hand fly to his beard. 

Well, his sort of beard, at this point it was a very scruffy five-a-clock shadow. The roadie scratched at the hair, frowning a little to himself. 

“Bet he couldn’t even grow facial hair if he tried. Much less pull off a furred vest.” 

Eddie’s pride was a little stung, to say the very least. He huffed out loud again, plucking a few more flowers, weaving their stems together carefully into a little bouquet before moving to get back into his car. 

"Asshole." He muttered lowly to himself stuffing the flowers into the dashboard of the car to avoid having them be swept away by the wind.


	10. Solo

The weight of the guitar in her grasp left Ophelia almost dizzied. She sucked in a short uncertain breath between her teeth. Her fingers moved across the strings experimentally. 

After seeing Eddie do this so many times, it feels strange to be doing this herself. The thought of Eddie is a bitter taste in the back of her throat, but the comparison is hard to avoid. 

Yet she finds a thrill rolling through her as she strums the guitar strings, edging on frantic and thrilled all at once. After some fiddling, her fingers seem to know the chords. The sky seems to darken, lights flash at her feet and she knows what a gift the gods have given her. 

The tightness in her chest only abates when the solo finishes. 

She stands before her army, empowered and giddy in a way she has never felt before. The power at her fingertips leaves a shock rolling through her she can't put into words. 

“I hope you’re ready for true power my darlings.” She laughs, head thrown back as she jams her hand across the guitar strings. 

Eddie Riggs will regret crossing her. He'll regret ever leaving her to die. 

He should have taken care of the job in the first place if he didn't want retribution.


	11. Wild Life

Rima crouched, frowning for a long moment as she looked over the odd creature her child was holding. 

“I want it.” The girl stated, loudly, too loudly back up at her mother. The girl is as blonde as her other mother, bright blue eyes oddly made piercing by the make up she’s wearing. The seven year old had yet to learn how to lurk like a true Zaulia. Nothing seemed to be sticking beyond being… loud and excitable.

Rima exhaled slowly, “Are you certain you don’t want a metal beast kitten?” 

“Yes. This is mine now.” The girl hefted up the odd fluffy white animal in her arms tromping away, leaving Rima pinching the bridge of her nose unhappily. Out of her and Lita's children, Kyrie always proved to be the odd exception to every rule. 

“Do you even know what it is, Kyrie?” 

“ **A DOG**!”


	12. Pleasure Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another future chapter! Macy wants to learn about the pleasure tower with mixed results.

“That old place?” She shrugged carelessly, leaning back in her lawn chair. The older woman was missing several teeth given her smile. “Far as I know it’s always been just dirt.” She reached off the side of her lawn chair holding out some magazines. “Care for a free mag? It ain’t dirty, but it’ll do!” She shook the magazine enticingly with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Macy gave a strained smile, politely turning down the offer before skittering off. She needed to try asking a few other people about this... tower. 

“It was a place of great suffering.” The blue skinned undead woman placed a hand against her forehead in melodrama, leaning heavily into her partner. “I can feel it even from here!” Her partner, soothed over her angst with a sea of kisses. Macy clicked her teeth uncertainly, awkwardly jotting down that much, figuring it was better than anything. She excused herself by the time the kiss fest got a little overboard. Back to the jungle, maybe she can find a Zaulia... 

“Dirt pile.” A Zaulia bit out simply, before turning back to grooming her metal beast, openly ignoring Macy now. The teenager shrunk into herself, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance before making her leave. Okay maybe back to Bladehenge...? 

“Well, it was the Pleasure Tower at one point.” He scratched his cheek awkwardly, “Some general, whosit whatsit- whoever he was held people captive there at one point. Kinda ancient history.” 

Macy gave a thoughtful sound, scribbling his words onto her notepad. “Thanks! You’ve been way more helpful than everyone else so far!”


	13. Music

Aetulia hunched into herself, hands shaking around the metal bars caging her in. Her hands fell away from the bars, without that she found herself falling back onto the cold metal flooring of her prison. The pale woman found herself unable to care about where she lay, nor how truly chilling her surroundings were. 

This was her world until the Emperor was pleased with her. A dark cage within the recesses of the earth, surrounded by mud, blood and whatever else lurked in the emptiness. 

She sucked in another breath, her eyes sliding shut after a long moment.

A song lain unused on her tongue, in the back of her mouth, on the edge of bursting forth. She clamped her lips tightly shut, curling into herself. Some desperate part of her wanted to sing, needed to sing, but… 

She would never sing again. 

Never. 

No one would never hear her voice again. 

Her voice was her last stand. She would not sing for anyone but herself.


	14. Weapon

“Here.” Thaddeus reached out carefully, adjusting his daughter’s grasp on the hilt of her sword. “Like this, poppet. Like this.” His corrections are gentle, encouraging. “Keep breathing evenly, you’re getting tense.” 

Ophelia squares her shoulders, exhaling. “Like this.” She repeats keeping her grip steady. The sword is still much _too_ big for her. She can hardly hold it up, but her father is standing besides her, his hand against the small of her back now. 

“Now, I’m going to take a step back, and you just need to swing. Remember how to hold it.” His voice was still warm, fond, and equal parts encouraging. “These are an extension of your arm, they’re a part of you. You need to think like that with each attack.” 

“I will! I know what I’m doing, daaad.” She offers back somewhat flippantly, feeling determination settle over her. Ophelia wanted this more than anything. She wanted to make her parents proud of her. 

Thaddeus squeezes her shoulders before he takes a step back. Her grip tightens around the hilt of her sword and she strikes out at the air. She hits nothing, but her father cheers. 

She strikes out, cutting down a demon easily enough that she turns to the next. Blood had dribbled down her arms, starting to soak into the fabric of her shirt. She hits something, many things, and the world is a haze of screams and death. 

Decades later, she would still have the same weapons. 

Her hands would find the fabric covered hilts, settle on the same grip. Her blade had cut down more than her fair share of enemies. Every step, every deflection, every strike, was as natural as breathing now. 

Strike, defend, repeat. 

Breath in, breath out, repeat. 

Strike, defend, repeat.

Breath in, breath out, repeat. 

Each breath, each strike was a victory onto itself. 

Sometimes, Ophelia would picture her father at her back, his voice just as encouraging as it was back then. Her imagination would fill in the blanks of his hand against her shoulder, his smile brightening up a room. The familiar parental warmth settling over her as he reaches out to correct her. 

_“Good work, poppet!”_

Ophelia doesn’t realize she’s crying until Eddie meets her eye, and simply asks, “Hey, you okay, Ophs?”


	15. The First Ones

The undulation only grew worse, sending mud splattering across the exposed flesh. Hissing erupted from the darkness, a claw striking out at the nearest vessel of meat and bone. Snarling echoed against the cavern walls, only awakening more of those lain within. 

Rhythmic rocking could only intensify as more opened their eyes to the complete darkness of their world. The only differences lay in the gradients of darkness where they lay within the comfort of the endless caverns dug below. The familiarity lay in touch, the smoothness of rocks, the familiarity of their bedfellows flesh. 

Movement lead to shoving, lead to biting, lead to snapping of jaws. Creatures such as these rolled free of the cavern and its wet muds to the open air. 

The ensuing fight was a mess of gnashing teeth, blunted claws and angered shrieks. The coolness of the air only made flesh chilled and the tussling much hardier. Snapping of beaks, slapping of wet jowls, and hissing from gaping maws joined the shrieks. No sleep was to be had this time.

Nor would it be had any other time. 

Those shrieks turned to agony as the sky burned so brightly overhead, they could finally see. Ormagoden Cremator of the Sky flew overhead, his roar rattling the very world itself at its foundations.


	16. Bladehenge

He scuffed his boots across the threshold of the tent, taking them off gingerly after he was sure they were clean. Eddie awkwardly hung up his jacket on the would be coat rack by the tent door once he was sure the doorway to their home was sealed shut against the rain pouring over the landscape. Eddie shed the rest of his wet clothing, now down to a t-shirt and his boxers. 

“You think we’d be ready for onslaught of rain like this.” Ophelia mused tiredly from where she lay curled under some blankets. “It happens like this every season.”

“Eh, sometimes things creep up on you.” The roadie drifted over to the bed, settling down on the edge of the bed. “How are you feelin’?” 

“I’ve been better.” She offered not much else, just turning slightly on her side to look up at her partner. 

The roadie hesitated before reaching out to take Ophelia’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry.” 

Ophelia laced her fingers with his own, offering her spouse a wane smile. “It isn’t your fault you know. Same as the last few times.” 

“ _Still_. This- this is so fuckin’-“ He forced himself to exhale, “I’m… I shouldn’t be angry. It doesn’t help.” 

“Better than being sad, Eddie.” She kissed his knuckles, “I’m sad enough for the both of us.” 

Eddie sighed gently, moving to join her in the bed. “C’mere.” The brunette woman readily yielded to his tug, melting into his embrace. The two settled into a comfortable silence, only broken by the crack of thunder overhead. 

“Maybe… we’re just not meant to have a baby.” She laughed weakly into Eddie’s chest. "Maybe, it's just not meant to be."


	17. Secondary Mission

Fletus blew out a snort, shaking the ash from his cigarette as he eyed the human. Out of any human he found thus far, he wasn’t all that impressed with this one. 

“All you do is kill animals? Figured that’d be easy.” He almost missed Eddie's ugly mug. The thought of that bastard just made Fletus want to race or do anything else but hear Hunter babble about killing animals. 

“I take nature by the nuts, man. It's real gnarly. Gotta have real skill to accurately go after a Raptor Elk and _live_.” The Hunter stated dryly back, waggling a roasted animal leg back at Fletus. “What the hell do you do bug-eyes? Sides making everything ugly.” 

“Lot more than just run after animals with a spear, tunnel ape. I’d tell ya, but I’m fairly sure it’d go over your balding head.”

He flicked his cigarette back at The Hunter with a toothy smirk. The cigarette bounced off of the human’s face earning an enraged sputter from the bearded man. “You dick!” 

"Care for a race?" Fletus questions smoothly back, enjoying the anger on the human man's face. "Or you _chicken_?" 

He'd at least get an easy win out of this if he kept egging this idiot on.


	18. Mount Rockmore

“Now you’re just being self indulgent.” Lita settled a hand against her hip as she looked over the mountains. Ophelia was standing next to the blonde covering her mouth trying not to laugh. Lita sighed aloud, before cupping a hand around her mouth to call up at the roadie. “Really, Eddie?” 

The roadie grinned back down at Lita, leaning down to call back down at her. “What? A guy can’t make a whole mountain range look like himself?” 

“Stop being a pain and change it!” 

“Neverrrr!” 

Ophelia just gave in and laughed. “Eddie!” 

“Fiiine, one Ophelia mountain range comin’ up!” The brunette just burst into laughter again at that, slapping her knee as Eddie did was he threatened to, started changing every head on the mountain into Ophelia's. 

Lita palm faced, yelling back up at him. “Eddie!”


	19. Drowning Doom

It wasn’t the eeriness of the swamp that kept Ophelia away, it was the memories. Others were afraid of the swamps, afraid of what it held, but Ophelia knew just what was there. She wasn’t afraid of it. 

She only stayed away because of the painful reminder it was. She was so alone, stripped of friends, her family, her purpose when she came through these swamps years ago- she threw herself into the sea. 

The ache of what she had done lingered sharply in her heart even now. That was what kept her in Bladehenge, kept her away from the whispers of the sea. The fear of being tempted once again was so present she couldn’t stand being near the sea, being near where the Doom once reigned. 

She found herself stumbling through the marshes, shaking as she cradled a bundle against her chest. The world was silent again and she was suddenly, so, so, so alone. 

Tears tracks had dried on her cheeks, staining her skin black. The time for crying was over. Ophelia sucked in a breath as she forced herself through the branches with her free hand. She squeezed herself through the underbrush, through the wet marshes, and over the bricked walkways. The chill of her soaked through jeans and sneakers barely registered as she kept moving. 

The sea wasn’t calling her to its shores. 

She was calling upon it. 

“Just hold on, just a little longer.” She whispered gently. “Just hold on for me, for your daddy.” The bundle in her arms is cold, unyielding and it just makes the loneliness so much _worse_.

“Please, please.” She chanted softly, breathing more heavily.


	20. Black Tear Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lars and Lita's parents and... immediately say goodbye to them.

“We’re… we’re not going to see them grow up.” The blonde woman stated weakly, clutching at her ribcage. Blood, her own and others blood had stained her hands, her clothing, splattered across her exposed skin. 

The realization made her pallid features pinch in. Grief heavy as she hunched into herself. “We’re… we’re never going to see them again.” The words feel heavy and disgusting in the back of his throat. 

“Viola-“ The blonde man gently tried to right her with his good arm, “Don’t talk like that. Lars and Lita are safe, we’re going to win and-“ 

“I’m dying, Lucio.” Viola stated simply, “I’m dying.” 

“You aren’t!” The man insisted shaking his head, making himself dizzy in the process. “Get up- get up!” 

“Lucio.” She clumsily caught his hand in her own, her grip was too loose to really hold onto her husband’s hand for long. “I can’t move my legs. I can’t feel myself anymore.” 

“Viola, oh Vivi.” He worked his jaw, biting down on his bottom lip. Tears were threatening to spill over at this point. “Please, please don’t-“ 

“We lost.” The realization only made her gaze grow hazier. “We lost.” 

Lucio whimpered, just bringing his forehead to her own. “Titans forgive us.” 

“Titans forgive us.” She murmured lowly back, sinking further back into the dirt. “Titans receive us in their arms.” 

“Titans may your hearts be kind.” 

“Titans may your voices be sweet as Aetulia's.” She finished breathlessly.


	21. Thunderhorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And meet another of Lita & Rima's daughters!

“Stop squirming.” Kill Master chided, plucking at his bass strings. “You ain’t bleeding out that bad. So-“ He glanced behind him, motioning the young woman to step forward. “My apprentice is gonna heal your dumb ass.” 

“Uh, is that like, wise?” The Headbanger asked, clutching at his arm awkwardly. He was trying to keep from spurting blood everywhere. The brunette woman stepped forward, taking up Kill Master’s spot to settle over the strings. The bassist stood next to her, correcting how she settled her hands on the strings wordlessly. 

Kill Master narrowed his eyes back at the injured man. “S’plenty wise. She probably won’t take as long cause you gave us lip.” 

“Uncle Kill Master, he’s kind of- really bleeding out.” The brunette stated warily, “Let me heal him before you stab him.” 

“Ey, I took an oath, Kitz. I ain’t like your ma.” Kill Master answered with a low laugh. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t ‘accidentally’ slip.” The young woman huffed back, moving to toy with the strings. After a moment she started to play a calm bass melody, a slower one than the bassists usually used. “Besides, I’ve heard both my moms use similar excuses about oaths.” The ensuing conversation between the two healers did little to make the headbanger anymore comfortable. The man awkwardly shifted where he sat, eyes darting between the two. 

“Rima and Lita are the most stab prone women I’ve ever met.” The bassist patted his pockets for a cigarette, “Side I got an actual oath, not a half baked oath from when they were drunk.” 

“Mhmm, whatever you say Uncle Killy.” She grinned back at him earning a fond eye roll from his sunglasses.


	22. Race

Eddie’s breath was haggard at this point, he felt like puking. He stumbled through the marsh, tripping over a branch. “FUCK!” His voice was just as rough from shouting out for his wife for the past few hours. He had left her with Kill Master, next thing any of them knew a bike was missing and she was just gone with the… baby. 

Finding the bike broken down on the outskirts of the swamp had left Eddie at loss of what to even do or feel. The dull horror pounding against the back of his skull and panic was what kept the man moving for now. He needed to find Ophelia.

He needed to find his wife. 

Fuck everything else, he needed to find the love of his life before she did something dangerous. 

He fumbled, trying to get up, only landing on his knees hard. 

“Son of Riggnarok- steady.” A familiar battle-scarred hand grabbed at his elbow hauling him onto his feet almost effortlessly. “Steady now. She can’t be far.” 

“She- she shouldn’t be here.” Eddie coughed into his hand. Rima patted his back firmly, giving the man a moment. "She can't be here..." Eddie continued weakly, finding himself at loss for words. "She shouldn't be..." 

“Yet she is.” Rima was simple and direct, “Grief does strange things to people, Edward. Come.” She squeezed his arm. “We can’t waste time. Ophelia and your child are deep in these swamps.” 

Eddie nodded, expression turning serious as he cupped a hand around his mouth, calling out, “Ophelia!” He watched Rima take off into the trees, nimble and quick on her feet as he followed along behind her on the ground.


	23. Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Lita & Rima family shenanigans. To soothe from the miscarriage/dead baby storyline.

“I swear on Ormagoden’s left nut sack I’m going to kick your ass!” Kitz burst forth from her tent, wild eyed and angry. “Kyrie! KYRIE!” 

“Kitz, don’t scream at your sister.” Lita sighed lowly back, pinching the bridge of her nose. She set aside her halberd to prop it against the tent she stood next to. Polishing her weapon could wait to avoid her eldest daughter beating her youngest daughter into the ground. Given Kyrie’s wild behavior it wouldn’t be unexpected. “Kyrie is still a little girl.” 

“She stole my bass strings! I’m going to strangle her!” Kitz hissed, bristling openly. The third born of the daughters laughed nearby, “The baby broke into your tent? Looosserrr.” 

“Kata, shut up!” Kitz’s ire turned on her younger sister, scowling at the blonde. Kata’s, twin, Kelly, tittered loudly next to her sister, “She’ll give them back, _eventually_. Bet she’s using them for jump rope!” 

Lita rolled her eyes, already knowing if she didn’t say something they’d rile their eldest sister up. “Kata, Kelly, don’t make things worse.” 

The twins groaned in unison, easily synching up vocally. “Yes, moommmm.” 

Rima emerged from the bushes nearby holding aloft a small child. The brunette woman frowned sternly as she met her daughter’s eyes. “Kyrie, give them back.” The small child pouted, clutching the bass strings to her chest. “I don’t wannaaaaa.” 

“Kyrie.” Rima simply had to say the girl’s name more harshly for the youngest in the family to thrust the bass strings out towards Kitz, her pout at full steam now. The little girl was going to have a nice sulk after all of this. 

Kitz yanked the bass strings out of her sister’s hands. “Thank you, Mom and mama. Thank you, Kyrie. You little shit.” 

“Mom!-“ Kyrie whined pointing at Kitz now, “She name called!” 

“You were being a little shit.” Rima stated dryly back. “We’re going to sit in your tent and speak of *why* you felt this was a good idea.” 

“Katty, Kendra and Kessara area asleep in it though.” 

“They will sleep through it fairly well.” Rima hauled Kyrie up and plonked the girl onto her head, “Let us speak now. Kettie, Keoi, Kedi, and Kassandra will be back from hunt, if you understand how you’ve erred you’ll be able to join us for dinner.” Rima continued to lecture the youngest child as she walked. 

Lita exhaled a sigh, shaking her head, she cut her gaze to the giggling twins. She narrowed her eyes. “Kelly, Kata- go polish the weapons rack please.” 

“Wha-“ 

“Mom! We didn’t do-” 

“You egged on a sour situation, go.” Lita cut in firmly, “Do not argue with me.” 

The twins groaned angrily stomping their feet before storming off towards the family weapon’s rack. Kitz huffed, checking over her bass strings. “I owe mom a huge roast razor boar later. Thank Ormagoden…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAMILY TREE: 
> 
> Rima + Lita
> 
> Kitz, Kassandra, Kata, Kelly, Kettie, Keoi, Kedi, Kendra, Katty, Kessara, and Kyrie.
> 
> These women _smashed_ , very hard.


	24. Threads

“Here.” A Razor Girl gently placed a onsie in Ophelia’s lap, “I think you’re gonna need this more than I do now. My girls are real big these days. Yours will be just as big just as fast.” 

Ophelia’s smile was wobbly but proud as she picked up the onsie, holding it aloft before cradling it against her chest. After so many attempts, this, this was finally it. This was the start of their family. The simple gift left Ophelia close to tears. “Thank you- Thank you.” 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, we’re here for you, Ophs.” The woman settled a hand against Ophelia’s shoulder gently, “Remember to take it easy, alright?” 

“I intend to, trust me.” She said with a soft laugh, the brunette wiped at her eyes with the butt of her palm. A smile blossoming across her face. She let a hand settle down over her belly, weight already gathering there as she settled into her fourth month of pregnancy. “I still can’t believe it.” 

“You and Eddie are gonna be great parents, trust me.” The Blonde woman leaned in to gently pull Ophelia into a hug. “You waited long enough for this.” 

The comment was meant to be comforting, but still felt like a dagger in her chest. She and Eddie had tried on and off for years, with no real luck. 

This time. This time would be different. Finally. 

Ophelia exhaled, returning the embrace. “Y-yeah.”


	25. Tainted Coil

Doviculus clasped his hands together, tilting his head as he overlooked the mines. “Mhmm. This is better than I expected.” 

“As you can see my lord, everything is going according to schedule.” The Warfather stated easily, his voice smooth and warm. “The slaves are working hard given it is… what we assume is breeding season for humans.” 

The Demon Emperor curled his lip in disgust, “I do hope you’ve sectioned off a place to let them get this… pent out energy out. These mines do not need to be desecrated.” 

“We’re putting together a place now. As well as sectioning off those… getting too interested in one another, you need naught worry my lord. We have it handled. No one needs to see or scent that horror.”

“Good.” Doviculus exhaled, disgust still clear from the set of his shoulders. “Let us leave before I lose my appetite any further.”


	26. Heal

She curled into herself, listening to the hammering of her own heart beating loudly. The rest of the world was silence as she held onto the child in her arms. Ophelia pressed her cheek against her child’s head. The chill from her skin against Ophelia’s own left the brunette on the edge of tears. 

Looking at the infant only made the well of grief rise up. 

After everything, after doing everything right. The pregnancy had gone well, the birth was shockingly simple, the child had cried out as soon as she breathed in her first gulp of air a week ago, yet… 

Things had to turn out this way. Eddie and Ophelia had rushed to the Thunderhorn in a panic, only to be told there was nothing that could be done. Not even the thickest strings could bring breath back to the girl’s lungs. 

Ophelia sucked in a weak breath, sobbing into her arms. The bed of the healing bike in Kill Master’s cavern was uncomfortable, cold and unyielding in this moment. It did little to ease her any. 

“Why? _Why_?” She whispered, “You were supposed to stay with us.” 

If Kill Master couldn’t heal their daughter, she would have to take matters into her own hands.


	27. Landmark

“Aye, I know the lay of the land, but we’re deep enough in the sea it should be easy enough to guess where she’s headed.” Rima stated simply, “I’m sorry, Eddie.” 

The roadie laughed weakly, cradling his face in his hands. “God damn it.” 

“We’ll find her.” Fire Baron leaned forward, resting his elbows on his bike handlebars. The bearded man regarded the roadie over his sunglasses. “She can’t get that far on foot in this landscape, much less with a baby-“ He closed his mouth awkwardly, realizing his faux pas given the look Rima shot him. “Uh.” 

“Let's just keep movin’.” Eddie rubbed at his eyes, his expression drawn and suddenly so tired. “We can’t stop.” 

Fire Baron scooted forward, patting the back of his bike. “Ride with me, Riggs.” Eddie didn’t hesitate to join the other man on the bike, wrapping his arms around Fire Baron’s waist. “We’ll beat her there- we can do it.” He stated more to himself than the other two with him.

Rima and Fire Baron shared a worried look before taking off, whistling and summoning a beast from nearby underbrush.


	28. Battle

Lita screamed, head thrown back as she raised her halberd over her head. The cheers, screams and hollers from the rest of Ironheade filled the air. Victory was in the air, Lita could taste it. 

Her halberd was swung down just as quickly cutting through the nearest demon. She pushed her way past the falling corpse, onto the next enemy to cut down. Then the next, and the next. Blood slicked her fingers, painted her blade so neatly she nearly forgot it wasn’t red at some point. She had taken her own blows here and there, but the rush of battle kept the blonde woman moving. 

She kicked back one demon, swinging her blade to stab itself into the next. She found herself mixed in with headbangers, all who greeted her jovially before headbutting a demon trying to sneak up on them. Lita laughed lowly, weaving through the crowd, stumbling into some Razor Girls who offered her gum between shots. 

Lita readily accepted the gum, grinning as she twirled her halberd cutting down demon trying to sneak up on the women. She bid them farewell, laughing as one or two blew kisses her way. Her heart jumped in her ribcage for more than just battle. 

She only jerked to a stop when Eddie caught her by her elbow, “Slow down, Lita.” His voice was friendly, warm. “Let's get you healed for a sec.” 

She sucked in a breath, ready to protest until the rush fell away leaving her aching. 

“Yes, that is… a good idea.” She finds herself agreeing, being led over to Kill Master.


	29. Death’s Clutch

He evaded her gaze for a long moment, scratching his cheek wordlessly. Lita almost wanted to laugh bitterly at it all. 

What grief could do to someone was so laughable, so terrible- Lita swallowed a few choice words back. Her hands shook at her side, anger boiling over.

She shoved Eddie away from her. She moved away from the man in her bed. Being so bare in front of Eddie felt… wrong. They had enough to drink the idea of a tryst seemed like a good idea at the time. Better than thinking about Lars, or Ophelia. Better than trying to be hopeful in a terrible situation. 

“Go.” Regret pooled in her belly, low and disquieting. She found her pants, shimmying into them, pointedly ignoring Eddie in her bed. Next came her top, she knew how to lace it without really paying much mind at this point. 

“Lita…” 

“We aren’t-“ 

“This was just, a one-night thing.” He promised gently back. She could hear him rising from the bed. “Christ. Did I hurt you? I thought you were okay and into it-” 

“No. I’m just.” She was not sure what to say, “Unhappy in general.” She finishes blandly. “It isn’t you.” 

The roadie sighed a little, “I’m sorry.” He finally seemed to be getting dressed at this point. Thank Ormagdoen. 

“So am I.” She stated as she looked back at him. “You back to your tent and get some rest. I’m sure we’ll have supply runs to go over.” 

Eddie nodded slowly, expression unreadable. “Yeah, course.”


	30. Ormagoden

Would Ormagoden himself be able to shed a tear? Was he able? 

Was it a possibility for a creature such as he? Would it be fire rolling down his chrome cheeks? 

Aetulia’s mind swirled with too many thoughts, enough they collided together as her cage was hoisted up, up, up, up high into the cold air. She could see the beast glimmering in the distance. Her vision blurred as she found her voice.

Aetulia tipped her head back and sang, she sang so loudly her throat ached as she reached upwards and outwards towards the great beast. 

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

_**Please.** _

May he consume her with the flames he made himself. So the suffering may finally end. 

\----

Standing in front of the sea felt inherently wrong. Ever bit of survival screamed at her to leave, to run back out of the caverns that housed the sea. Her instincts wanted to run back out, to run back to Eddie, to safety. 

The small cold body in her grasp was the only reason she kept walking forward towards the very edge of the water. The brunette stared down at the water for a long moment before slowly settling down on her knees. She held the bundle against her chest before reaching out towards the still waters. The familiarity of it left an odd twinge in her chest. 

The water rippled even before her finger made contact. When she did finally break the water’s surface Ophelia could feel the sea trying to curl around her finger. It tugged at her, half demanding, half pleading. A friend and enemy in equal measure. 

Gently, she retracted her hand, sitting back slightly. “No.” 

She could hear the whispers of the sea, feel its pull. It reached out towards her. 

“No.” She repeated more firmly now, gesturing disapprovingly with her hand, which caused the water to splash back away from her. 

Ophelia paused, blinking for a long moment. She carefully moved to set her daughter down away from the sea’s edge. With both hands she motioned for the waters to part. 

And part they did. 

Ophelia sucked in a breath, motioning more widely now. 

The sea obeyed, parting further exposing more of the sand under it. Ophelia could pick out corpses laying in wait buried in the wet sand. Bones, full bodies, lost armor, lost weapons glittered in the low flickering candle light that filled the caverns. 

She motioned for it stay parted, picking up her bundled child, and moving to rise. She stumbled slightly as she stood, but regained her footing well enough. Well enough that she stepped over the threshold of the shore onto the water’s sea bed. The wet sand squished under her sneakers, almost _too_ loud for the heavy silence weighing over the caverns. 

Ophelia kept the water parted as she walked, deeper and deeper down into the depths of the seabed. Out of habit she gently bounced her daughter in her grasp, unaware of the motion as her gaze drifted over the parted sea. 

The sea went much deeper than she expected. When people fell in, they truly fell deeply even without the water itself pulling them apart. 

The sea’s whispered grew frenzied and desperate the further she walked. Ophelia could feel the tendrils of its influence trying to grab onto her. In the throes of grief so long ago she surrendered so willingly. 

The sea had missed her, the sea _**needed**_ her. 

Ophelia ignored the pleas, ignored the tugs of desperation to simply walk. 

The brunette picked her way through the blue sands, keeping the water at bay with a flick of her wrist and whispered word. She found the stone slab she distantly remembered awakening upon so long ago. She reached a hand out to trace her fingers along its smoothed surface. The erosion of the sea had turned a statue into merely a stone. 

It brought what man made back to it what it once was so effortlessly. 

Ophelia settled her daughter down on the slab. She stroked the infant’s hair gently, leaning down to press a kiss against the girl’s forehead. Her little girl deserved better, so much better. 

“I’ll fix this.” She promised softly. “I’ll fix all of it.” 

Only the sound of Eddie’s voice jerked her from her reprieve. 

“Ophelia!” She stopped, turning around and looking back at the man she loved. He ran towards her, Rima and Fire Baron hot on his heels. Ophelia’s eyes were only for Eddie. The grief on his face felt wrong to see, made her heart hurt. 

No matter what she would say, he wouldn’t believe her. 

He wouldn’t listen. 

He wouldn’t let her fix something just this once. Even now he didn’t trust her to do something like this on her own. She loved Eddie, but she knew him. 

_Please _.__

___Please_._ _

___Please_._ _

___**Please**_._ _

__May the sea consume her._ _

__So the suffering may finally end._ _

__She let her hands drop to her side. She smiled wanly back at him, so in love and so tired all at once. Her chest could burst open with how much she loved Eddie Riggs. Just looking at him left Ophelia feeling warm._ _

__The sea roared, ringing so loudly she couldn’t hear Eddie’s voice over the waters as it crashed down over her. The last she saw of him was the roadie just at the edge before he was pulled back by Rima and Fire Baron._ _


	31. The Sea Of Black Tears

Silence had fallen back upon the caverns, a grieved roadie dragged back to Bladehenge by his friends. The land of the dead was left as it was before, forgotten in heavy silence. 

The candles had sputtered out for hours, if not days before they lit anew. The fire burned so brightly, grew so tall the caverns were lit for the Queen’s return. 

The sea parted slowly but surely, opening as Ophelia walked back out. Her smile was triumphant as she cradled her daughter against her chest. She could feel the whispers of the sea at the back of her mind and feel its adoration for her. 

Her gaze dropped back to the bundle in her arms, expression softening. “Blue is more our color, isn’t it?” 

The infant gurgled happily, reaching up to grab some of her mother’s hair. Life was breathed back into the child, her skin a light blue hue as dark curious eyes peered at their surroundings. The little girl had Eddie's brown eyes. 

“Your father is going to be pissed at me, but-“ She smiles a little deviously as she raises her daughter up in the air earning gurgling noises from the child. “I think we’ll figure it out.” She spun around the sea bed laughing before standing ashore. 

“C’mon, baby girl. Let’s fix this.” 

The suffering has finally ended.


End file.
